


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bartender Yugyeom, Best Friends Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Bisexual Jackson Wang, College Student Jinyoung, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drink Spiking, Drop Out Yugyeom, Established Markbum, Gang Leader Jaebum, Gang Member Jackson, Gang Violence, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Yugyeom Being An Idiot, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mafia Boss Mark, Making Love, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mob Boss Mark, Quickburn, Rich Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tattooed Jackson, Tattooed Jaebum, Whirlwind Romance, he doesn't know what's going on, mob boss Jaebum, someone save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Jackson Wang/Original Male Character(s), Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Original Male Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**11:18 AM**

Yugyeom looks up in surprise at his roommates Jinyoung."You arranged a double blind date for the both of us?"He asks and Jinyoung nods to him in response.The older smirks a bit."Don't worry,I made sure your date was male because I know that you don't like girls."

Yugyeom smirked in amusement and playfully rolled his eyes."I like girls."He clarifies."I just don't want to be in a relationship of any kind with one."


End file.
